List of pins
This is the list of all the pins that were once or are seen around Club Penguin Island. (Flags are not included here). All the pins are considered uncommon or rare depending on when they were released (not all of them are rare or very rare because many more penguins have the more recent pins than the very old pins). This is because they are all discontinued except for the current pin. A penguin can have all pins if it joined during or before March 2006, is a member, and has a Mysterious Pin code. So far, there are currently 209 pins, 5''' had to be purchased, via Tickets or Coins and '''1 has to be unlocked. List of Pins {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Pin Number!!Pin Name!!Image!!Location!!Released!!Retired!!Notes |- |1||Shamrock|| ||Coffee Shop||March 17, 2006||March 31, 2006||This is the first pin in Club Penguin. |- |2||Music Note|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 31, 2006||April 14, 2006|| |- |3||Plant|| ||Dance Lounge||April 14, 2006||April 28, 2006|| |- |4||Pizza Slice|| ||Plaza||April 28, 2006||May 12, 2006|| |- |5||Balloon|| ||Dock||May 12, 2006||May 26, 2006|| |- |6||Mining Lantern|| ||Night Club||May 26, 2006||June 9, 2006|| |- |7||Beach Ball|| ||Lodge Attic||June 9, 2006||June 23, 2006|| |- |8||Sun|| ||Book Room||June 23, 2006||July 7, 2006|| |- |9||Horse Shoe|| ||Mine Shack||July 7, 2006||July 21, 2006|| |- |10||Astro-Barrier Ship|| ||Snow Forts||July 21, 2006||August 4, 2006|| |- |11||Hockey Stick|| ||Ski Village||August 4, 2006||August 18, 2006|| |- |12||Soccer Ball|| ||Gift Shop||August 18, 2006||September 1, 2006|| |- |13||Pencil|| ||Book Room||September 1, 2006||September 15, 2006|| |- |14||Lighthouse|| ||Plaza||September 15, 2006||September 29, 2006|| |- |15||Telescope|| ||Ski Hill||September 29, 2006||October 13, 2006|| |- |16||Jolly Roger Flag|| ||Pet Shop||October 13, 2006||October 27, 2006|| |- |17||Pumpkin|| ||Dock||October 27, 2006||November 10, 2006|| |- |18||Jet Pack|| ||Beach||November 10, 2006||November 24, 2006|| |- |19||Life Ring|| ||Lighthouse||November 24, 2006||December 8, 2006|| |- |20||Bonfire|| ||Ski Lodge||December 8, 2006||December 22, 2006|| |- |21||Christmas Tree|| ||||December 14, 2006||December 21, 2006||Players would receive this item when they purchase an ornament for 50 coins through The Penguin Times. |- |22||Candy Cane|| ||Night Club||December 22, 2006||January 5, 2007|| |- |23||Apple|| ||Pizza Parlor||January 5, 2007||January 19, 2007|| |- |24||Cactus|| ||Coffee Shop||January 19, 2007||February 2, 2007|| |- |25||Teddy Bear|| ||Cave||February 2, 2007||February 16, 2007|| |- |26||Ice Block|| ||Iceberg||February 16, 2007||March 2, 2007|| |- |27||Shrimp|| ||Dance Lounge||March 2, 2007||March 16, 2007|| |- |28||Pot O' Gold|| ||Lodge Attic||March 16, 2007||March 30, 2007|| |- |29||Cardboard Box|| ||Dock||March 30, 2007||April 13, 2007|| |- |30||Microphone|| ||Beacon||April 13, 2007||April 27, 2007|| |- |31||Gem|| ||Ski Village||April 27, 2007||May 11, 2007|| |- |32||Tulip|| ||Sport Shop||May 11, 2007||May 25, 2007|| |- |33||Starfish|| ||Mine||May 25, 2007||June 8, 2007|| |- |34||Surfboard|| ||Beacon||June 8, 2007||June 22, 2007|| |- |35||Picnic Basket|| ||Ski Lodge||June 22, 2007||July 6, 2007|| |- |36||Water Droplet|| ||Dance Lounge||July 6, 2007||July 20, 2007|| |- |37||Cart|| ||Pizza Parlor||July 20, 2007||August 3, 2007|| |- |38||Butterfly|| ||Forest||August 3, 2007||August 17, 2007|| |- |39||Tent|| ||Mine Shack||August 17, 2007||August 31, 2007|| |- |40||Baseball|| ||Boiler Room||August 31, 2007||September 14, 2007|| |- |41||Jellyfish|| ||Ski Lodge||September 14, 2007||September 28, 2007|| |- |42||Circus Tent|| ||Plaza||September 21, 2007||October 1, 2007||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |43||Ping Pong Paddle|| ||Snow Forts||September 28, 2007||October 12, 2007|| |- |44||Hairbrush|| ||Pet Shop||October 12, 2007||October 26, 2007|| |- |45||Spider|| ||Cave||October 26, 2007||November 9, 2007|| |- |46||UFO|| ||Dance Lounge||November 9, 2007||November 23, 2007|| |- |47||Needle|| ||Cove||November 23, 2007||December 7, 2007|| |- |48||Holly|| ||Coffee Shop||December 7, 2007||December 21, 2007|| |- |49||Wreath|| ||Lodge Attic||December 21, 2007||January 4, 2008|| |- |50||Red Snow Shovel|| ||Boiler Room||January 4, 2008||January 18, 2008|| This was Club Penguin's 50th pin. |- |51||Sombrero|| ||Forest||January 18, 2008||February 1, 2008|| |- |52||Rowboat|| ||Lighthouse||February 1, 2008||February 15, 2008|| |- |53||Anchor|| ||Cove||February 15, 2008||February 29, 2008|| |- |54||Golden Wheel|| ||Iceberg||February 19, 2008||After The Migrator was fixed.||Player had to finish Aqua Grabber for the first time to obtain this pin. |- |55||Aqua Grabber Sub|| ||Cave||February 29, 2008||March 14, 2008|| |- |56||Book|| ||Boiler Room||March 14, 2008||March 28, 2008|| |- |57||Crayon|| ||Mine Shack||April 28, 2008||April 11, 2008|| |- |58||Pyramid|| ||Book Room||April 11, 2008||April 25, 2008|| |- |59||Treasure Chest|| ||Ski Village||April 25, 2008||May 9, 2008|| |- |60||Rockhopper's Key|| ||Book Room||April 28, 2008||''Available''||It is found at the back of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. This pin is needed to access the Captain's Quarters room. |- |61||Goblet|| ||Coffee Shop||May 9, 2008||May 23, 2008|| |- |62||Anvil|| ||Boiler Room||May 23, 2008||June 6, 2008|| |- |63||Icecream Cone|| ||Forest||June 6, 2008||June 20, 2008|| |- |64||Basketball|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 20, 2008||July 4, 2008|| |- |65||Firework Rocket|| ||Cove||July 4, 2008||July 18, 2008|| |- |66||Treble Clef|| ||Cave||July 18, 2008||August 1, 2008|| |- |67||Record|| ||Night Club||August 1, 2008||August 15, 2008|| |- |68||Dodgeball|| ||Stage||August 15, 2008||August 29, 2008|| |- |69||150th Newspaper|| ||Boiler Room||August 29, 2008||September 12, 2008|| |- |70||Magnifying Glass|| ||Dock||September 12, 2008||September 26, 2008|| |- |71||Ruby|| ||Stage||September 12, 2008 July 10, 2009||October 9, 2008 August 20, 2009||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |72||Yellow Balloon|| ||Forest||September 26, 2008||October 9, 2008||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |73||Lollipop|| ||Lighthouse||September 26, 2008||October 10, 2008|| |- |74||Microscope|| ||Sport Shop||October 10, 2008||October 24, 2008|| |- |75||3rd Anniversary Cake|| ||Dance Lounge||October 24, 2008||November 7, 2008|| |- |76||Blue Snow Shovel|| ||Forest||November 7, 2008||November 21, 2008|| |- |77||Snowflake Tile|| ||Beach||November 21, 2008||December 5, 2008|| |- |78||Snow Fort|| ||Pet Shop||December 5, 2008||December 19, 2008|| |- |79||Present Pin|| ||Ski Lodge||December 19, 2008||January 2, 2009|| |- |80||Gingerbread Man|| ||Lodge Attic||January 2, 2009||January 16, 2009|| |- |81||Taco|| ||Snow Forts||January 16, 2009||January 30, 2009|| |- |82||Lily|| ||Beacon||January 30, 2009||February 13, 2009|| |- |83||Puffle O's|| ||Mine||February 13, 2009||February 27, 2009|| |- |84||O-Berry|| ||Iceberg||February 27, 2009||March 13, 2009|| |- |85||Lucky Coin|| ||Ski Hill||March 13, 2009||March 27, 2009|| |- |86||Top Hat|| ||Lodge Attic||March 27, 2009||April 10, 2009|| |- |87||Chocolate Bunny|| ||Forest||April 10, 2009||April 24, 2009|| |- |88||Tree|| ||Dojo Courtyard||April 24, 2009||May 8, 2009|| |- |89||King's Crown|| ||Boiler Room||May 8, 2009||May 22, 2009|| |- |90||Ice Cream Sundae|| ||Pizza Parlor||May 22, 2009||June 5, 2009|| |- |91||Safari Hat|| ||Book Room||June 5, 2009||June 19, 2009|| |- |92||Watermelon|| ||Lighthouse||June 19, 2009||July 3, 2009|| |- |93||Dojo Lantern|| ||Cave||July 3, 2009||July 17, 2009|| |- |94||Beach Umbrella|| ||Boiler Room||July 17, 2009||July 31, 2009|| |- |95||Toy Sailboat|| ||Coffee Shop||July 31, 2009||August 14, 2009|| |- |96||Sand Castle|| ||Mine||August 14, 2009||August 28, 2009|| |- |97||Koi Fish|| ||Cove||August 28, 2009||September 11, 2009|| |- |98||Cotton Candy|| ||Forest||September 4, 2009||September 14, 2009||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |99||101 Days of Fun|| ||Pizza Parlor||September 11, 2009||September 25, 2009|| |- |100||Fire|| ||||September 14, 2009||September 28, 2009||This pin was only obtainable by completing the Fire Scavenger Hunt. It is also Club Penguin's 100th pin. |- |101||Padlock|| ||Book Room||September 25, 2009||October 9, 2009|| |- |102||Football|| ||Lodge Attic||October 9, 2009||October 23, 2009|| |- |103||4th Anniversary Cake|| ||Boiler Room||October 23, 2009||November 6, 2009|| |- |104||Castle|| ||||October, 2009||''Available''||This pin has to be unlocked by entering the code from Mysterious Pins. |- |105||Toboggan|| ||Ski Hill||November 6, 2009||November 20, 2009|| |- |106||Magic Phial|| ||Stage||November 13, 2009||December 25, 2009|| |- |107||Hot Chocolate|| ||Coffee Shop||November 20, 2009||December 4, 2009|| |- |108||Christmas Bell|| ||Forest||December 4, 2009||December 18, 2009|| |- |109||Snowman|| ||Lodge Attic||December 18, 2009||January 2, 2010|| |- |110||Fireworks|| ||Lighthouse||January 2, 2010||January 15, 2010|| |- |111||Puffer Fish|| ||Iceberg||January 15, 2010||January 29, 2010|| |- |112||Amethyst|| ||Cave Mine||January 22, 2010||January 29, 2010||You had to collect the pieces of this pin during the Cave Expedition. |- |113||Speaker|| ||Pet Shop||January 29, 2010||February 11, 2010|| |- |114||Feather|| ||Beacon||February 11, 2010||March 18, 2010|| |- |115||Wagon|| ||Ski Lodge||February 25, 2010||March 11, 2010|| |- |116||Buckle Boot|| ||Dance Lounge||March 11, 2010||March 25, 2010|| |- |117||Moss Key|| ||Underwater||March 15, 2010||''Available''||This is the 1st Members-only pin. |- |118||Cupcake|| ||Sport Shop||March 25, 2010||April 9, 2010|| |- |119||Frog|| ||Dock||April 9, 2010||April 22, 2010|| |- |120||Leaf|| ||Ski Hill||April 22, 2010||May 6, 2010|| |- |121||Recycle|| ||||April 21, 2010||April 27, 2010||It could be obtained by completing the Recycle Hunt. |- |122||Shield|| ||Cove||May 6, 2010||May 20, 2010|| |- |123||Toothbrush|| ||Treasure Room||May 6, 2010 May 19, 2011||May 17, 2010 May 31, 2011||Must be a member to obtain this Pin. This pin has been returned 3 times, making it one of the most returned pins ever. It is also the second Members-only pin. |- |124||Cream Soda Barrel|| ||Book Room||May 20, 2010||June 3, 2010|| |- |125|| Seashell|| ||Iceberg||June 3, 2010||June 17, 2010|| |- |126||Ruby|| ||Stage||June 10, 2010||July 22, 2010||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |127||Light Blub|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 17, 2010||June 30, 2010|| |- |128||Candy Apple|| ||Hidden Lake||June 30, 2010||July 15, 2010|| |- |129||Tambourine|| ||Lodge Attic||July 15, 2010||July 29, 2010|| |- |130||Compass|| ||Boiler Room||July 29, 2010||August 12, 2010|| |- |131||Carabiner|| ||Lighthouse||August 12, 2010||August 26, 2010|| |- |132||Igloo|| ||Cave||August 26, 2010||September 9, 2010|| |- |133||Popcorn|| ||Forest||September 2, 2010||September 13, 2010||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |134||Fair Ticket|| ||Book Room||September 9, 2010||September 23, 2010|| |- |135||Sandwich|| ||Cave Mine||September 23, 2010||October 7, 2010|| |- |136||Gold Feather|| ||Mine Shack||October 7, 2010||November 18, 2010|| |- |137||Carrot|| ||Night Club||October 7, 2010||October 21, 2010|| |- |138||Bat|| ||Cove||October 21, 2010||November 4, 2010|| |- |139||Water Tap|| ||Beach||November 4, 2010||November 18, 2010|| |- |140||Water|| ||Iceberg|||November 18, 2010||December 3, 2010|| |- |141||Snowflakes|| ||Snow Forts||December 2, 2010||December 16, 2010|| |- |142||Snow Globe|| ||Dock||December 16, 2010||December 30, 2010|| |- |143||Ruby Brooch|| ||Stage||December 28, 2010||January 28, 2011||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |144||Party Favors|| ||Ski Hill||December 30, 2010||January 13, 2011|| |- |145||Sleeping Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||January 13, 2011||January 28, 2011|| |- |146||Fire Extinguisher|| ||Dance Lounge||January 28, 2011||February 11, 2011|| |- |147||Red Puffle Pin|| ||Hidden Lake||February 11, 2011||February 25, 2011|| |- |148||Blue Puffle Pin|| ||Lodge Attic||February 11, 2011||February 24, 2011|| |- |149||Green Puffle Pin|| ||Dojo||February 24, 2011||March 10, 2011|| |- |150||Black Puffle Pin|| || Recycling Plant||February 24, 2011||March 10, 2011|| This is Club Penguin's 150th pin. |- |151||Viking Ship|| ||Stage||February 24, 2011||March 18, 2011|| |- |152||Purple Puffle Pin|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 10, 2011||March 24, 2011|| |- |153||Pink Puffle Pin|| ||Cove||March 10, 2011||March 24, 2011|| |- |154||White Puffle Pin|| ||Book Room||March 24, 2011||April 7, 2011|| |- |155||Yellow Puffle Pin|| ||Mine Shack||March 24, 2011||April 7, 2011|| |- |156||Brown Puffle Pin|| ||Ski Village||April 7, 2011||April 21, 2011||This was the final puffle pin. |- |157||Orange Puffle Pin|| ||Night Club||April 7, 2011||April 21, 2011||This was also the final puffle pin. |- |158||Quartz|| ||Stage||April 14, 2011||May 19, 2011||Players had to step on certain things to unlock this Pin. |- |159||Savanna Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||April 21, 2011||May 5, 2011|| |- |160||Medieval Shield || ||Dojo Courtyard||May 5, 2011||May 19, 2011||A glitch kept this Pin available for a longer period of time. |- |161||Mermaid Shell|| ||Stage||May 19, 2011||June 9, 2011|| |- |162||Brazier|| ||Boiler Room||May 19, 2011||May 29, 2011|| |- |163||EPF Badge|| || EPF Rooftop||May 30, 2011||June 6, 2011||Players had to defeat Herbert's Hydra Heads at the Battle of Doom to get this Pin. |- |164||Red Electric Guitar|| ||Hidden Lake||June 2, 2011||June 16, 2011|| |- |165||Enchanted Feather|| ||Beacon||June 9, 2011||August 18, 2011|| |- |166||Stereo|| ||Book Room||June 16, 2011|| July 6, 2011|| |- |167||Tiki Mask|| ||Dock||July 6, 2011||July 14, 2011|| |- |168||Gold Anchor|| ||Iceberg||July 14, 2011||July 28, 2011|| |- |169||Eye Patch|| ||Ship Hold||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |170||Telescope|| ||Iceberg||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |171||Tropical Feather|| ||Dock||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |172||Old Key|| ||Tree Forts||July 20, 2011||August 5, 2011|| |- |173||Tropical Bird|| ||Gift Shop||July 27, 2011||August 11, 2011|| |- |174||Checkered Flag|| ||Cove||August 11, 2011||August 25, 2011|| |- |175||Polar Paw Print|| ||Cave||August 25, 2011||September 8, 2011|| |- |176||Expedition Key|| ||Second Laser Maze||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |177||AC 3000|| ||Classified Area||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |178||Balloon Bunch|| ||Forest||September 8, 2011||September 22, 2011|| |- |179||Milkshake|| ||Dojo Courtyard||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011|| |- |180||Purple Balloon|| ||Forest||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011||This pin had to be purchased with 75 tickets. |- |181||Snow Cone|| ||Coffee Shop||September 22, 2011||''October 6, 2011||Penguins had to throw snowballs into a snow cone machine in order to receive this pin. |- |182||Fence|| ||Beach||October 6, 2011||October 20, 2011|| |- |183||Crystal Ball|| ||Hidden Lake||October 20, 2011||November 3, 2011|| |- |184||Hot Sauce|| ||Cave Mine||November 3, 2011||November 17, 2011|| |- |185||Blue Fish|| ||Snow Forts||November 17, 2011||November 24, 2011||As the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 started, this pin was removed for an unknown reason. |- |186||Bonsai Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||December 1, 2011||December 14, 2011|| |- |187||Reindeer|| ||Pizza Parlor||December 14, 2011|| December 28, 2011|| |- |188||Coins for Change 2011||50px||Town, Captain's Quarters, Beach|| December 15, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was obtained by donating for Coins for Change. |- |189||Candy Cane Duo|| ||Forest|| December 17, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |190||Holiday Stocking|| ||Forest|| December 19, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |191||Milk 'N Cookies|| ||Forest|| December 21, 2011||December 28, 2011||Was received at the Advent Calendar. |- |192||Candy Swirl|| ||Coffee Shop||December 29, 2011||January 12, 2012||This pin also existed at the beginning of 2012. |- |193||Conch Shell|| ||Iceberg||January 12, 2012||January 26, 2012|| |- |194||Beach Chair|| ||Night Club||January 26, 2012||February 9, 2012|| |- |195||Camera|| ||Dock||February 9, 2012||February 23,2012|| |- |196||Helm|| ||Ski Hill||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012|| |- |197||Shipwreck Beacon || ||Shipwreck Island||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012||In order to obtain this pin, penguins had to reach Shipwreck Island and build the Beacon. |- |198||Cheese|| ||Boiler Room||March 8, 2012||March 22, 2012|| |- |199||Cake|| ||Book Room||March 22, 2012||April 5, 2012|| |- |200||Easter Basket|| ||Forest||April 5, 2012||April 19, 2012||Club Penguin's 200th pin. |- |201||Forest|| ||Cave||April 19, 2012||May 3, 2012|| |- |202||Round Ruby|| ||Stage||April 26, 2012||May 23, 2012||Player had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |203||Black Helm|| ||Cove||May 3, 2012||May 17, 2012|| |- |204||Scorn Crest|| ||Boiler Room||May 17, 2012||May 31, 2012|| This pin was made with the Pin Maker 3000. |- |205||Scorn Crown|| ||Mountain of Misery||May 17, 2012||May 29, 2012||You had to defeat Scorn the Dragon King in the Scorn Battle to obtain this pin. This is the 3rd Members-only pin. |- |206||Bean Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||May 31, 2012||June 14, 2012|| |- |207||Superhero|| ||Mine Shack||June 14, 2012||June 28, 2012|| |- |208||Supervillain|| ||Dojo Courtyard||June 28, 2012||July 12, 2012|| |- |209||Dub-step Puffle|| ||Hidden Lake||July 12, 2012 ||''Still Available''||This pin shows the Dubstep Puffle. |- |210||Sweet Star|| ||Scavenger Hunt Prize||July 19, 2012 ||''Still Available''||Is available by dancing with the Purple Boom Box on the purple platform at the Cove, the Forest, and the Mine Shack |- |211||Mega Star|| ||Scavenger Hunt Prize||???||???|| |- |211||Super Star|| ||Scavenger Hunt Prize||???||???|| |- |211||Gold Star|| ||Scavenger Hunt Prize||???||???|| Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Flags and Pins Category:Pins